Even Exchange
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Drakken has something precious that Kim wants...unfortunately, Kim also has something Drakken wants.


"So what are we doing here again?"

"It doesn't matter whether you know or not because you'll find out soon enough." Drakken turned back to the door of a dark, abandoned-looking warehouse that they were standing outside of. Without a backward glance to the obviously peeved Shego, he opened the door and entered.

"I still don't get the point of going into a toy warehouse to steal something," Shego continued as they walked the various paths between stacked boxes. "What, are you going to make another giant robot warrior? Like the last one really worked out."

"Hush!" Drakken said with clenched teeth. "This is far more important than some silly robot."

They continued through a few dark aisles until there was an opening with a spotlight shining down like a classic spy movie scene involving the exchange of top-secret information. In its glow stood Team Possible, the light only managing to highlight portions of their bodies. Unlike usual, Kim had a backpack on her shoulders.

"Hello, Princess." Shego grinned while she let her hands light up. "Looks like—"

"Not now, Shego. This is a situation which requires social interaction over brute force."

"Schyeah, right. Must be why you brought me, right?" Shego said sarcastically as she let her glow dissipate.

"Nnnnargh…" Drakken's teeth ground together angrily.

"Yeah, I'm kinda wondering why I'm here myself," Ron asked. "KP, what are we doing here?"

"It's simple, Ron: Drakken has something I want and I have something he wants," Kim replied.

"Drakken? Have something you want? Ha!"

"Shego! My genius—"

"—is the saddest thing to ever be seen in the world. You're barely intelligent enough to tie your shoes."

"This is not the time for your sass." His attention switched to Kim after he gave Shego an impotent glare. "Okay, you give it up first and then I'll give you mine."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "You give me _your_ hostage first and then I'll give you mine."

"Whoa! KP?!" Ron's jaw partially dropped, his eyes focused on his girlfriend. "What about a hostage? I didn't see anyone with us." He turned to Shego, confused. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No clue, sidekick." Shego looked at Drakken. "Dr. D? Please explain why I'm wasting my time here instead of relaxing in my tanning chair."

Drakken scowled at his arch-foe, who gave him a glare back. "My plan was to kidnap someone precious to my bratty teenage foe and use it as leverage to prevent her from ruining my next plot. Somehow, she caught wind of my plan and—"

"'Somehow'?" Kim made a scoffing noise. "You dropped your 'to do' list in my room! I found it laying on my floor."

"How would you know it was mine? It could've been any supervillain that broke in!"

"You're the only person I know that would have 'Take over the world' as number three on the list," Kim said, "with 'Call mother' as number one and 'Get more chocolate syrup for cocoa moo' as number two. Some of the words were spelled wrong, too."

"Really?" Shego laughed while Drakken turned a light lavender.

"Shego, you **know** that I'm not an Englist!" He turned a darker color as Ron chuckled a little and Kim smirked. "_ANYWAY_, Miss Possible here broke into our lair and stole something precious to me. I'm quite upset about it and…how do I know that you won't go back on your word?"

"Hello? Teen heroine? I'm trustworthy," her gaze grew a bit darker, "unlike _some_ people."

"Oh please. Spare me the lecture and let's get back to the matter at hand." Drakken reached into his labcoat and seemed to grab on to something. "You pull out your hostage and I'll pull out mine."

Kim took her backpack off of her back and began rummaging through it. As she pulled out a large object, Drakken removed his arm from his coat. In Kim's hands sat a lumpy teddy bear, a scar running under its left eye and a lopsided smile etched on its face. Drakken's hands held a light and dark blue cuddlebuddy with a star in the middle of its chest that looked like a cross between a kangaroo and a panda.

Both of them gasped at the same time.

"Pandaroo!"

"Teddy!"

Ron and Shego, on the other hand, both facepalmed at the same time.

"Dr. D, it's a stuffed bear. It's all worn out and such. Seriously, what's the point?"

"You obviously don't understand," he said, looking at Shego. "Teddy's my best friend. There's a connection between us that nothing can get between. As I'm sure Kim Possible is aware of." He unconsciously squeezed his hostage.

"Yes, I do understand," Kim said with clenched teeth. Her eyes were trained on the slightly squished doll in Drakken's hands. "I suggest we do this slowly so that neither of them get hurt."

"Agreed."

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm actually watching this." Shego rubbed her head and sighed. "The things I do for evil."

"You know, this isn't really something evil," Ron said as Kim and Drakken slowly edged toward each other. "It's more of a neutral sorta thing. You know, Kim and Drakken canceling each other out."

"Okay. Give me Pandaroo." Kim's free hand reached for her doll.

Drakken pulled back a little. "No. You give me Teddy first."

"I don't _think_ so. You go first."

"No, you first."

"You first."

"_No_, YOU first."

"How about Shego and I do it?" Ron suddenly suggested.

They stood for a minute contemplating the idea before agreeing. Drakken handed over Pandaroo to Shego while Ron took Teddy from Kim.

"You know, I would incinerate this thing if it weren't for the fact that Dr. D would whine about his own doll being gone," Shego smirked as she lazily reached for the bear.

"Well, I know that Pandaroo's important to Kim, so that makes it important to me." Ron replied.

His hands were shaking and his brow was sweaty as he slowly reached out for the cuddlebuddy. After a few seconds, Shego just rolled her eyes, tossed the stuffed animal over to Kim, and snatched the bear from Ron. He scrambled for Roo as Shego walked over to Drakken and threw it into his waiting arms.

"Teddy!" Drakken immediately gave the bear a most crushing hug any of them had ever seen before while smiling in a way that was reminiscent of a little boy that had just found his lost puppy. A second later, the expression dropped from his face and he looked about nervously. "Err…none of you saw this."

Meanwhile, Kim jumped for and caught Pandaroo. She immediately checked him over for any injuries and, when she was satisfied, gave her own stuffed friend a tight hug.

"Okay, now that you've gotten your crummy little bear back, can I get back to my tanning?" Shego asked with an edge in her voice. She started walking out without a response.

"Of course, Shego," Drakken said, securing his bear under his arm before following her out. Behind him, he shouted, "Kim Possible! We will meet again!"

"Well duh. Of course we'll meet again." Ron shook his head and grinned. "Drakken's a silly guy sometimes, huh?"

Kim smiled in response. "Yes he is." She cuddled with Pandaroo and smiled. "Now I won't need to bother you again and we can both get some decent sleep instead of me squeezing you."

Ron frowned. "But I thought you _liked_ cuddling with me last night? Your dad understood about Pandaroo missing. Wait…" Ron started to panic. "Does this mean you don't like cuddling with me? Whatever I did, I—"

"Ron!" Kim stopped him before he could get started on full panic mode. "I didn't say that. I said that we can get some decent sleep now that I won't be squeezing you." She gave Pandaroo another hug and whispered words of endearment to it.

Ron frowned. "I don't believe it. Pandaroo gets more loving than I do."

"Oh Ron…that's not true," Kim started, "Pandaroo doesn't get this." She turned to Ron and gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. When she finally released him, he was swaying dangerously on his feet. "Ron? Are you okay?"

His gaze was focused on the distance and his smile was almost goofy in its absolute joy. "Yeah KP…I'm just fine… Hehehe…" As they left, Ron added, "I guess I do have more going for me than Roo."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Just another little one-shot that I thought of. Thought it'd be amusin'. Hope y'all enjoy!_

_Thanks to whitem for bein' the beta._


End file.
